


Constelaciones y bocetos a lápiz (Traducción)

by KiwiSonata



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Creditos a BloomingSnow, Freckle Constellation and Pencil Sketches, Inglés-Español, M/M, Simon Snow - Freeform, Traducción, Yo solo hice el trabajo de traducir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSonata/pseuds/KiwiSonata
Summary: BloomingSnow es la autora original de esta obra, yo solo hice la traducción.Título original: Freckle Constellation and Pencil Sketches.Donde Baz es un estudiante de artes que trabaja en una cafetería de 24 horas; y, Simon, un cansado estudiante que va cada noche a la cafetería solo para ver al atractivo barista.





	Constelaciones y bocetos a lápiz (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está originalmente escrita en inglés.
> 
> Autor(a): BloomingSnow, (es su nombre de usuario en Archive of our own).
> 
> Título original: Freckle Constellation and Pencil Sketches. (Traducción textual: Constelación de pecas/lunares y bocetos a lápiz).
> 
> Idioma original: Inglés.
> 
> URL del trabajo original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10535877
> 
> La historia pertenece a BloomingSnow y los personajes a Rainbow Rowell. Cuento con la autorización de la autora para hacer y publicar la traducción bajo el nickname de: KiwiSonata.
> 
> Copiar y publicar, tanto la obra original, como la traducción de alguien sin su consentimiento, se considera plagio; así que, por favor, si alguien desea compartir la historia, hágalo enviando a las personas hacia la historia original o a cualquiera de mis cuentas de traducción.
> 
> Disfruten, así como yo disfruté leyéndolo y traduciendo esta pequeña obra de arte.

 

** Constelaciones y bocetos a lápiz **

 

**BAZ**

" _Simon Snow, eres una obra de arte_ ".

 

♦  ♨♦  ♨♦  ♨♦

La primera vez que vi a Snow, no sabía su nombre; él solo era un desastre de rizos alborotados, lentes deslizándose por el puente de su nariz y un par de cansados ojos azules, sentado en el fondo de una cafetería. Era solamente un estudiante más ahogándose en café. Solo una página de un ensayo más, solo otra obra citada, solo otro libro y solo otro examen.

Él siempre venía con sus converse blancos puestos; con el tiempo, se comenzaron a ensuciar. Sus rizos siempre caían sobre su frente y las puntas apuntaban en todas las direcciones posibles. Sus lentes eran parecidos a los de Harry Potter, y se le veían bastante bien, pero, lo que más me gustaba de su rostro, eran las pecas y lunares que la decoraban, eran como una constelación.

Simon Snow entró a mi vida al momento en que la campanilla de la puerta tintineó a las 12:38 a.m. un viernes en una noche de octubre. En realidad, no me fijé en él la primera vez, yo estaba sentado detrás de la barra, sostenía un lápiz con los dedos y daba golpecitos con él en mi bloc de dibujo; tenía apoyada el mentón en la otra mano y mi cabello caía suavemente por mi rostro y las hojas frente a mí. ("Tienes el cabello muy largo como para ser un chico, Baz", eso fue lo primero que dijo después de un tiempo).

Yo estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en mi próximo proyecto, el Profesor Novak había dicho que el estudiante con los mejores trabajos, podría exponerlos en la galería, yo tenía que ser ese estudiante. Soy un Pitch, después de todo; aunque sería bueno saber lo que dibujaría.

Era tarde, pero no era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado; después de todo, el café abre las 24 horas y alguien tenía que servir café para quienes sufrían de insomnio. Nunca tenía problema con ser ese alguien, ya que la mayoría de mis clases eran de tarde, casi de noche, hay que agregar que la gente que viene, a veces era fascinante, es divertido verlos y tratar de adivinar lo que estuvieron haciendo más temprano.

—Disculpa, pero... Eh... ¿Podrías servirme el café más fuerte que tengan? —volví a la realidad en cuanto el chico frente a mi hizo su pedido. Me sentí avergonzado por un momento, parecía que él estaba bien con eso; una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios, una estúpida mueca.

— ¿Un americano está bien? —preguntó, él asintió como respuesta.

Mientras preparaba el café, él tomó asiento, pero miraba en mi dirección; mejor dicho, veía los bollos de cereza que teníamos en el aparador. Se levantó y regresó a la caja—. ¿Puedes agregarme cinco bollos de cereza? —preguntó sin siquiera verme. Qué idiota.

—Por supuesto —dije mientras comenzaba a ponerlos en un plato. Él volvió a su asiento.

Él abría un gran y pesado libro que parecía de matemáticas, física o algo parecido; en resúmen, algo que yo jamás iba a entender. Estaba entregado a sus estudios, cuando me acerqué a su mesa con su enorme taza de americano doble; lo puse cerca de sus libros, aunque no tan cerca como para que los salpicara, y volví a mi usual posición detrás de la barra. Pero esta vez no estaba mirando a la hoja en blanco, frente a mí, con la mente perdida.

Tamborileé suavemente sobre el papel por unos segundos, solo se escuchaba aquél sonido y el del chico que cambiaba las páginas de su libro ruidosamente; incluso así, con los suaves y delicados movimientos de mi mano, empecé a usar líneas que crearon curvas de la mejor manera posible. Empecé a crear vida en el papel.

 

♦ ♨♦ ♨♦ ♨♦

 

La siguiente vez que vi a Simon Snow, fue la madrugada de un domingo, la 1:30 a.m.; las puntas de sus rizos apuntaban a todos lados y aún llevaba puestos esos lentes al estilo Harry Potter. Vestía jeans azules y una chaqueta esta vez, con una camisa color café claro debajo; traía la misma mochila de la otra vez colgando en su hombro.

—Hola, ¿me puedes servir esos bollos de café de cereza? —preguntó adormilado, sin darse cuenta de su error. No me importaba, de hecho me parecía gracioso.

Él probablemente se dio cuenta de la sonrisa burlona en mi rostro, porque de repente sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Se veía como una bomba a punto de explotar de vergüenza.

—No, yo... Me refería a... Quería pedir un americano y un bollo de cereza —dijo tartamudeando y tropezando con sus palabras. O el tipo no era bueno con las palabras, o estaba realmente cansado.

—Sí, entendido —dije sonriendo mientras empezaba a preparar su _cubeta_ de café.

Rizos (empecé a llamarle así antes de saber su nombre) se sentó en la misma mesa que había usado hace unos cuantos días, y abrió, probablemente, el mismo libro en el que estaba metido la última vez. Ajustó sus gafas en el puente de su nariz y empezó a trabajar. Siempre parece que está haciendo un puchero a su libro y lo encuentro bastante adorable.

Puse su orden frente a él y volteó a verme. Me regaló pequeña sonrisa y un suave " _gracias_ " fue lo único que escuché de él mientras me alejaba hacia la barra, para volver a mi bloc de bocetos.

Cuando Rizos salió de la cafetería, dejó el dinero en la mesa. Mentiría si dijera que estaba algo decepcionado de no encontrar su número en ningún lado; estaba enojado conmigo mismo por dejarme pensar algo así.

 

♦ ♨♦ ♨♦ ♨♦

 

Eran las 10:00 p.m. de una noche de octubre, miércoles, para ser exacto.

Estaba mirando a la nada, imaginando escenarios que jamás sucedería, cuando de repente la campanilla de la puerta tintineó. Volteé a ver tan deprisa (me pregunto si es posible hacer un movimiento con tanta fuerza y velocidad sin dañar ninguna parte de las personas) y, cuando miré, no me decepcioné al ver a Rizos, esta vez, acompañado.

Junto a él, caminaba una chica, curvas pronunciadas, con cabello color púrpura oscuro atado en una desordenada coleta. Ella lo miraba con confusión, ¿quizá era algo más como emoción? La expresión en su rostro era indescifrable, era una mezcla de emociones.

Mientras entraban, escuché algo de su conversación, " _Por amor a Merlin, Simon"_ (Simon, qué nombre, pensé) " _Solo hazlo, pide su número. Apuesto a que él estaría encantado de salir contigo_ ", mientras esas palabras dejaban sus labios, me quedé sin palabra. No sabía si estaba feliz porque Rizos... No, Simon, era gay (o bisexual, pansexual, o cualquier sexualidad que fuera, pero le gustan los chicos), o si se sentía con el corazón partido porque no había ni una minúscula probabilidad de poder gustarle.

No hubo mucho tiempo para pensar, mientras se acercaban a la barra, Simon se veía algo sonrojado. Sus ojos estaban puestos en sus zapatos, con esa estúpida sonrisa, que era más una sonrisa burlona, en sus labios. Ordenaron un capuchino y un latte. Yo casi había empezado a preparar el americano que Rizos siempre pide, pero me detuve.

Cuando empecé a caminar para llevar sus bebidas a su mesa, Rizos y su amiga (Me he acostumbrado a llamarle de esa manera, ¿no?) estaban discutiendo en voz muy baja sobre algo, lanzando pequeñas miradas hacia mí en cuanto me senté tras la barra, haciendo bocetos del chico y su amiga en mi libreta.

Después de lo que parecieron ser 15 minutos, la chica golpeó la mesa con las manos, causando que las tazas temblaran un poco, lo que causó a Rizos le mandara una rápida mirada a ellas, asegurándose de que nada se hubiese derramado. Luego ella gritó.

—Por el amor de Dios, Simon, ¡solo ve y pregúntale! —no pude sino sentirme mal por Rizos, porque se veía tan pequeño en su silla; literalmente, estaba deslizándose hacia abajo, para esconder su enrojecido rostro entre sus manos.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando después, pero Rizos simplemente murmuró algo por debajo de su aliento y la chica solo rodó los ojos y bufó. Él se levantó  
  
  


No sabía lo que estaba pasando después, pero Rizos simplemente murmuró algo por debajo de su aliento y la chica solo rodó los ojos y bufó. Él se levantó y caminó hacia la barra, mientras lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos; llevaba una sonrisa tímida, con sus mejillas ardiendo. Estaba a punto de decirme algo y parecía que la chica atrás de él estaba esperando con ansias su regreso.

—Quiero, por favor, seis bollos —pidió, su voz era suave y más baja de lo usual. Yo asentí y él regresó a su mesa, continuando con sus susurros.

Cuando me acerqué a su mesa con un plato con los bollos, la chica de cabello rizado se veía enfurecida. Lanzó una penetrante mirada a Simon, pero rápidamente la cambió por una venenosa. Si estuviera en su lugar, yo ya habría muerto.

—Eh, disculpa —echó un rápido vistazo a mi gafete y volvió la vista a Simon, quien se veía pálido, como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte mientras la chica continuaba con su discurso, Baz, pero, ¿sabes? Mi amigo Simon Snow, aquí presente, piensa que eres realmente atractivo y quiere invitarte a tomar un café.

Mi corazón se cayó al suelo.

— ¿Qué mierda? —por un segundo, pensé que solo lo había pensado, pero resultó que, a decir por las miradas de las personas frente a mí, que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Simon (asumí que Snow era su segundo nombre) se veía completamente conmocionado, quizá era más como si hubiera sido herido. Su amiga se quedó boquiabierta, pero aún así envió una mirada llena de victoria por lo que había logrado decir. No sabía qué hacer conmigo mismo.

—Lo dije en voz alta, ¿no? —susurré. Ellos asintieron. No podía perder la cabeza por esto, así que recuperé mis sentidos—. Lo que quería decir era que me sentiría realmente feliz de aceptar la oferta de tu amigo —dije sonriéndole, esta vez, a Snow. Se veía como si hubiera visto el sol por primera vez en veinte años, porque la sonrisa que estaba plasmada en su rostro, era una de las mejores cosas que yo había visto.

—Bueno, eso resuelve todo, me voy ahora. Hasta luego, Simon —dijo la chica, levantándose y poniendo el abrigo sobre sus hombros y susurró algo sobre _llamarlo_.

 

♦ ♨♦ ♨♦ ♨♦

 

Ya era diciembre.

Snow y yo hicimos clic de inmediato, y las ocasionales salidas por café se volvieron algo usual. Él venía casi a todos mis turnos y se sentaba, usualmente a hacer su tarea, mientras yo lo dibujaba, o hablábamos... y a veces lo dibujaba mientras charlábamos sobre lo que sea.

Hoy era diferente. Snow venía más cansado de lo usual y yo había terminado mi turno temprano. Él terminó su tarea y salimos juntos hacia las frías calles de Londres. Creo que en algún punto del camino, él tomó mi mano y una nubecita de vaho salió por mis labios al exhalar por la sorpresa, o quizá por la emoción. Quizá por ambas.

—Snow, te ves cansado —lo miré, mientras un pequeño "hm" dejaba sus labios. Acomodó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, su rostro era iluminado por la luz del camión—. ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa esta noche? —pregunté, esperando una respuesta afirmativa, porque no quería despertarlo.

Él asintió como respuesta, acomodándose más cerca de mí, diciendo algo sobre no tener clases en la mañana.

Él se desplomó sobre mi cama. Creo que se hubiera dormido justo ahí y en ese momento si no le hubiera dado un pants* _(_ ** _N/T:_** _Pantalones de chandál)_ y una camiseta. (Le quedaba grande, Snow medía unos cuantos centímetros menos que yo). Entonces él se quedó dormido en mi cama, sin sábanas sobre él. Yo me quedé parado al lado, observándolo y dibujándolo bajo la luz de la lámpara. Su respiración acompasada estaba sincronizada con la mía.

En cuanto terminé, apagué las luces y fui a la sala. Decidí que dormiría en el sofá esta noche.

 

♦ ♨♦ ♨♦ ♨♦

 

**SIMON**

Baz y yo éramos...

Solo éramos, no sé qué, pero pasábamos tiempo juntos.

Hoy había despertado en su cama y parecía que había dormido en el sillón, porque cuando salí de la habitación, vi sobre él una almohada y una sábana. Baz estaba en la cocina preparando café.

—Buenos días —dije mientras me acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por detrás. Lo escuché reír suavemente.

—Buenos días, Rizos —parecía que se le había hecho costumbre llamarme de ese modo, aunque no me molestaba.

Me alejé y tomé una taza que me ofreció, dándole las gracias mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa.

—Este lugar es bastante grande —dije dándole un trago al café.

No respondió al momento, parecía algo melancólico mientras pensaba en algo triste.

—Sí. Solía compartirlo con alguien —dijo, luego hizo una pausa para decir—: Lo compartía con mi novia, pero ella terminó conmigo después de que le confesé que soy bisexual, lo cual es solo un montón de mierda, ya que dijo que también lo era.

Me sentí mal por traer aquello a colación, no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que solo dejé salir un pequeño " _oh_ ", él solo asintió.

Baz y yo empezamos a pasar mucho tiempo en su apartamento. No éramos una pareja real (aunque Penny dice que lo somos, pero así es ella), Baz dormía en el sillón hasta que un día le pedí que se quedara conmigo. En realidad nunca nos habíamos besado; no sé por qué, pero yo realmente quería hacerlo. Quería besar sus labios, suave; pasar las manos por su sedoso cabello (que en realidad era más suave y elegante de lo que parecía), pero no sabía si él quería que lo besara, así que nunca lo hice.

Nos quedamos sentados frente a la mesa, olvidando el asunto; continuamos riendo, más tarde nos fuimos al sofá a ver televisión acurrucados juntos. Sus manos jugaban con mi cabello. Así era como usualmente pasábamos nuestros domingos. A veces ni siquiera hablábamos, porque el silencio entre nosotros era cómodo.

 

♦ ♨♦ ♨♦ ♨♦

 

**BAZ**

Las estadías de Simon en por las noches se volvieron algo común, justo como yo dibujándolo. En las mañanas tomábamos café juntos, viendo reality shows realmente estúpidos. Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Penelope (su compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga) nos presentó. Parecía que ella estaba ya cansada de nosotros "coqueteando", (aunque yo no lo llamaría así).

Snow y yo tenemos clases uno cerca del otro, casi al mismo tiempo; eso es genial, porque podemos pasar tiempo juntos por más tiempo después de que terminamos. A veces vamos a mi casa, porque ir a la suya es casi imposible, porque Penny se veía como si estuviera a punto de echarnos a ambos.

Creo que he dejado algunas cosas en su departamento, como libros tirados por ahí, algunos jeans y sudaderas en el closet de Snow y quizá tazas. No creo que ella se hubiera dado cuenta aún... era eso o que disfrutaba leer mis libros.

En mis turnos en la cafetería, Snow hacía su tarea en una de las mesas, luego nos íbamos juntos. Parecía una rutina ahora, y siempre contaba con que él estuviera ahí conmigo; como no había tantos clientes a esa hora, él y yo nos sentábamos a hablar sobre lo que fuera, o solo lo miraba estudiar desde atrás de la barra.

Hoy no era diferente, pero como Simon estaba muy concentrado en sus estudios, me senté frente a él, con un sobre frente a mí. Primero, él no me prestaba atención, estaba concentrado en las ecuaciones que tenía enfrente; él hacía eso con sus labios —esa especie de puchero—, hasta que carraspeé y su cabeza se levantó en menos de un segundo, viéndome con los ojos muy abiertos —sus ojos eran como dos grandes lagos, era como si los cielos de un caluroso día de verano estuvieran viéndome—.

— ¿Quieres venir a mi exhibición en la galería de la universidad? —pregunté después de una pausa. Continué—. Como mi invitado. Gané la competencia de la que te hablé; el profesor Novak se impresionó con mis bocetos y dijo que quería un poco más de mi trabajo —abrí el sobre, sacando una hoja perfectamente doblada con todos los detalles, se la mostré.

Una gran y genuina sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

— ¡Sí, voy a ir! Tu trabajo, por lo que he visto, es hermoso, Baz —exclamó Snow, diciendo aquello último en un volumen un poco más bajo.

La cosa era que, Simon, no había visto todo mi trabajo, solo unas cuantas cosas viejas, bocetos algo torpes que hice hace tiempo mientras hacía mis turnos nocturnos, dibujando personas que no conocía. Él no había visto los dibujos que había hecho para la exhibición; estaba muy emocionado por poder mostrarle de lo que se trataba.

 

♦ ♨♦ ♨♦ ♨♦

 

**SIMON**

_**Sábado 27 de diciembre.** _

Había llegado a la exhibición de Baz algo tarde, y cuando entré, la gente volteó a verme. La expresión de sus ojos era como si estuvieran en shock, como si un ángel hubiese entrado al lugar, con rayos de luz saliendo de él.

Antes de empezar a buscar a Baz, caminé por ahí, decidido a ver un poco de su trabajo. Baz era algo tímido con lo que había preparado para esta exposición, nunca me enseñó algo de sus nuevos dibujos o bocetos; siempre decía que no era nada importante, o que me lo mostraría pronto, pero yo estaba tan impaciente por verlo... aunque aún no lo había hecho.

Caminaba por ahí, viendo los dibujos, apreciando la belleza que hacía sentir a Baz algo tímido, cuando de repente, mientras caminaba entre los bocetos en los muros, me di cuenta de por qué la gente me miraba, incluso había algunos que aún me veían con algo de temor.

El tema de sus bocetos estaba focalizado en la vida de un estudiante. En mi vida. Ahí estaba yo bebiendo café con mi tarea de matemáticas en la cafetería, con una fecha de octubre escrita en cursiva en la parte inferior derecha; yo durmiendo en una cama, literalmente tirado en ella —me reí al recordar cómo Baz despertaba con dolor de espalda por dormir en el sillón—.

A algunas personas podía parecerles algo un poco aterrador, pero a mi me parecía romántico. En ese momento comencé a buscar, para finalmente encontrarlo hablando con una pelirroja, parecía que él estaba algo incómodo, incluso un poco molesto; pensé que podía tratarse de su ex, pero lo alejé de mi cabeza.

Primero no estaba seguro de si debía o no acercarme, quizá era algo personal; pero, después de unos segundos de pensarlo —se sintieron como años— tomé algo de coraje y caminé para encontrarme con Baz, porque debía estar a su lado. Nada más importaba, quería estarlo.

Cuando llegué con él, volteó a verme como si fuera su salvador. Me sonrió gentilmente.

—Hola, Simon. Ella es Amanda —dijo, yo la saludé rápidamente antes de verlo a él con un intriga. Ella no era su exnovia, ¿o sí? Yo realmente no lo sabía, pero esperaba que esa chica con aspecto de hada con botas negras y abrigo rojo, fuera ella, solo para poder rodearlo por la cintura y hacerle saber que él era mío ahora.

Él asintió, respondiendo a mi silenciosa pregunta, y luego fue él quien acomodó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, muy suavemente. Ella, o mejor dicho, Amanda, se veía algo molesta, llevaba una sombra de sorpresa en el rostro.

— ¿Es él? —preguntó apuntando en mi dirección. Comencé a sentirme algo ansioso y confundido por la manera en que lo dijo. Pero Baz solo me acercó más a él, mientras ella continuaba con su venenoso discurso—. Estás enamorado de él, ¿cierto? —Baz iba a decirle algo, pero ella continuó sin darle ni un segundo para hacerlo—. No lo digas. Es evidente que lo estás, no solo por la manera en que lo vez, también por los dibujos. Solías dibujarme todo el tiempo. Lo entiendo —mientras lo decía, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándonos a ambos sin palabras.

Entonces él y yo nos quedamos en silencio por un momento antes de empezar a reírnos de repente.

— ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? —dijo mientras reíamos, antes de detenerse—. Vino a disculparse —dijo algo triste, su brazo ya no me rodeaba, yo estaba algo decepcionado. No por su brazo, sino porque ella había venido.

— ¿Y...? ¿Tú querías regresar con ella? —pregunté con un tinte de pánico en mi voz, uno que se suponía que no debía estar ahí.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué querría..? Creo que terminar con ella es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado. Pude conocerte, Snow y eso no lo cambiaría por nada —dijo acunando mi rostro entre sus manos, él estaba muy cerca y creo que podría besarlo.

—Simon Snow

— ¿Si?

Y entonces él me besó.

—Siento que eres el sol, que soy la luna y que estoy chocando muy lentamente contigo... —dijo, luego añadió—: **_Simon Snow, eres una obra de arte._**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mis niños y niñas y todos... No hay tanto material como me gustaría sobre Simon y Baz, así que, como no puedo estar escribiendo todo el día (aunque me gustaría), he decidido empezar a hacer traducciones. Muchas obras en inglés son muy, muy buenas. Espero que esta aportación al fandom sea bien recibida. 
> 
> SIEMPRE con la con el consentimiento del autor original.


End file.
